Background arts related to the present invention mainly include such technologies or solutions as Resource Definition Framework (RDF), Semantic Web OWL, object-oriented programming, and representation of language component, natural language processing model, machine translation and executable natural language. A vast number of technical papers as well as tens of thousands of patent literatures can be found in the related technical fields.
HTML is a kind of formalized presentation language, but it has failed to get rid of the restriction on its design which largely aims at character or textual based word processing or presentation and interaction. For this reason its wider spread application may only be possibly achieved by making embedment of additional semantic logic markups thereto. Although RDF and OWL are handy tools for semantic logic representation, yet still, comprehensive and efficient editing devices are inevitable for complex semantic content editing, as desperately needed in real world applications.
RDFa is a technical solution with embedment of RDF conceptual objects within other prevailing markup languages, e.g., putting additional attribute markups into HTML tags, but yet still, it is far from being a quick solution from the perspective of a descriptive language for semantic content.
XForm is a typical XML based solution for data input. Generally speaking, no matter from whichever user interfaces in conforming to whatever specifications, every piece of data can eventually be represented in XML, for this reason each of those user interfaces like XForm may be regarded theoretically as means of XML editing. Nevertheless, XForm is in no way a competent solution from the perspective of a complete solution competent for natural language presentation.
Prior arts typically relevant to the present invention are listed as following:    “Object oriented information server, preparation method and browser” (CN200410055435.2, 2004.07.27, G06F17/30(2006.01), Zheng WU);    “Apparatus for sentence constituent and sentence constituent based method for multilingual professional translation” (CN200910129096.0, 2009.03.15, Shugen LIU);    “Method for unified coding of semantic content in natural language” (CN02153705.4, 2002.12.02, Sha LIU);    “Expression and obtaining method of natural language sentence cluster” (CN01145132.7, 2001.12.30);    “Stipulated-semantic-content-based system and method for full text translation” (CN02131412.8, 2002.10.10, G06F17/28, Sha LIU); “An open method for all-text-all-selectable-template-based machine translation with complementary user interaction” (CN98125015.7, 1998.11.20, Sha LIU, Primary IPC: G06F17/28); “Apparatus and method for deterministically constructing a text question for application to a data source” (WO/2006/110372, 04.04.2006,, BUSINESS OBJECTS, S.A., B25C 5/06 (2006.01)).
Although having many aspects more or less overlapped with or relevant to the above technical solutions in related technical fields, the technical solution of the present invention in its entirety is one substantially distinguishing itself from the prior arts.